gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Battlefront III
I've been dreaming about a third Star Wars Battlefront game ever since I got Battlefront II, and I had huge plans; in my head, I was integrating pretty much every Star Wars game I had at the time. Nowadays, after learning more about the world of gaming, I've figured out that the way to put this title together would be to take what the last two games did and expand on it, making all the improvements I want and can think of and such. So basically, Battlefront III would have the same pattern of fighting it out in two teams on a given map from the Star Wars universe. This title, however, would have advanced graphics from the other two, more units, and more inclusive maps. BUT, you should all remember that an official Star Wars Battlefront III could come out; in fact, according to my research, there's probably one coming out reasonably soon. So, if that happens, then this sequel will count as the next one in line to whichever one has already been released. This may end up being the fourth, fifth, or whichever in the series. Starting Modes Every Battlefront game is incredibly complex, and I don't want to get lost with this idea, so I'm gonna start with the main menu and then delve deeper into each mode. So here are the main modes: 'Singleplayer' This one will be the standard, meat-and-potatoes version of gameplay where you have a few different options of playing; these will include Historical Campaign, Galactic Conquest, Instant Action, and a new style called Strategy Command. I'll go deeper into these modes later, and they will be available in a multiplayer mode as well, but the gist of this is that you can do any of these four modes yourself with this option. 'Multiplayer / Splitscreen' As I said before, this mode would have the same four battle modes as Singleplayer, but they all involve more than one player somehow. Obviously, this game would accomodate online multiplayer action; the way this would work is that you can play Historical Campaign, Galactic Conquest, and Instant Action as a free-for-all death match or in two teams against one another, and in Strategy Command, you go against a scond taker in a one-on-one VS. Match. It may end up allowing four players, like a two-on-two but that would seem a bit overcrowded. Anyway, in addition to online multiplayer, you can also carry on the tradition of the other Star Wars Battlefront games and play with up to three other players in a splitscreen, with the same basic multiplayer rules as online. This way, you can play with the rest of your family and friends. Clearly. 'Options' I'm not going to go into intimate detail about the options, suffice it to say that there will be the option of turning Friendly Fire on and off, toggling heroes and villains, etc. More important options will be changeable in the actual, individual game modes. This will include number of units, HUD options, and maybe even level of health per unit. Gameplay Modes As you saw above, there are going to be four gameplay modes; three of them will be ones that have existed since the beginning, which are Historical Campaign, Galactic Conquest, and Instant Action. I will aalso be adding a fourth mode that is a strategy game somewhat like Fire Emblem, called Strategy Command. But I'll describe them in greater depth below! 'Historical Campaign' Historical Campaign is a basic story mode where you play through special battles intended to re-enact famous events in the Star Wars saga. Now, the first and second games in the Battlefront series took two different directions with Historical Campaign; the first one had it so that you simply battle to win, while the second one only gave you victory when you fulfilled certain objectives. In the spirit of unity, Battlfront III will combine these two elements; Historical Campaign will be playable in four factions as usual; the CIS, the Republic, the Rebels, and the Empire. In the other three modes of gameplay, you can pit these factions against each other however you please, but in this mode, certain factions will go against each other according to what happened in the movies. That is, the CIS goes against the Republic and the Empire against the Rebels. In this title, Historical Campaign will be a series of varying missions giving in one version a more detailed rendition of what happened in the movies. Still, it may end up having other non-canon campaigns for diversity. Anyway, the individual missions would be a mixture of capturing and holding positions and completing certain tasks, and simply battling to win no matter what the conditions. This way, it stays unpredictable and fun, while remaining true to the series. 'Galactic Conquest' Galactic Conquest is the much-underrated marathon mode of the Battlefront games where you and another faction go against each other in an epic war to see who can conquer all planets in the system first. Now, although I was really overwhelmed by the Galactic Conquest mode in Battlefront II at first, I've found that it's definitely the best way to play. In case you didn't know the basic layout of the second rendition, it's pretty simple: you and the opposing faction travel through main ships from planet to planet, and whenever one ship moves onto an enemy planet, it launches a ground battle with possible in-game bonuses on each side. Both sides come away with credits, but the winner earns more credits in the session, and both sides can use their credits to buy the aforementioned (fancy word alert) bonuses or new infantry units to be used in battle. Whenever the two motherships move onto each other, it launches a space battle instead of a ground battle. First side to conquer all planets comes away the winner, and the whole process is way longer than in the first game. The truth is, though, that this method of gameplay can be understood pretty easily, and it's the most realistic way of doing it. So because of this, I'm only going to make a couple of tweaks to the system. In this game, you won't just earn a certain amount of credits for a victory in battle. For example, if you beat the other side by an enormous amount and had an incredibly high level of accuracy overall, you would earn a just-as-enormous amount of credits while the other side would earn hardly any. Similarly, if you only beat the other side by about 1 man, both sides will earn roughly the same amount of credits. This way, there will be a definite reason to fight as well as possible. Lastly, I would also provide a good reason to conquer as many planets as you can; for every planet you conquer, you can call in 50 more men for your next battler. This you can do at any time, and if you have to re-conquer the planet, you can only call in 30. Of course, you can only do it once for every time you conquer the planet, so you have to be selective about when you do it, adding yet another strategic aspect of gameplay (that's wassup)! 'Instant Action' The idea behind Instant Action is simple; you and an enemy army of a different faction enter a pitched battle to the end on a selected map from the Star Wars universe. Instant Action is by far my favorite mode in the game, because it's straightforward, but also because it's the most customizable, especially as of Battlefront II. Because of this, Instant Action will be the mode with the most options to be changed. Included in this selection will be at least all the options from the previous title, such as the amount of reinforcements in each battle, and more notably, the conditions set for Heroes and Villains for each faction. Now, these settings will be things like whether they even appear in battle, and conditions on which they appear. In terms of which Heroes and illains will be in the game, I'll list that later. Also, I will be listing the available maps in Instant Action later on. Suffice it to say that I'll be bringing back stages from both of the past two games. 'Strategy Command' The basic spirit of the Battlefront series is seeing what battle is like from the perspective of the soldiers in the Star Wars universe. So in an attempt to spread Battlefront into the demographic of people who are used the battling games being strategy games (plus out of my own love for the Fire Emblem series), I thought I'd add in this mode. True to what I said before, this mode would operate in very much the same way as Fire Emblem. The field can have up to 14 parties of characters, seven on each side. You can configure how many of each different type of party is on each team, although you can make it random for either. Now, as I just said, there are different types of parties to correspond with how many different types of units are in each faction. You can move however many parties you have on your team around the battlefield during your turn, and position them strategically to bring down all the parties on the opposing side. Each party of a different type will have a group of units with different stats (which can be altered slightly beforehand), such as experience, and you can cycle attacks by each individual units for each of their turns depending on what they have. Command Posts are used in this level as well, and they can act something like the Pink Squares in Fire Emblem that heal party members. If a party can make it to an enemy command post and stay there for three turns, without being defeated by the opponent, then that faction claims the post. That simple! Battlefields Taking into account the disappointment I felt when I saw that there were so many stages in Battlefront II that had been dropped from the first one, I plan to include my favorite battlefirelds from both games, maybe even all of the stages from both, and add a few that I feel are missing from the series altogether. These will probably include things like the streets of Coruscant and a CIS Battle Cruiser. *Bespin Platforms *Cloud City *Endor *Felucia *Geonosis *Hoth *Jedi Temple *Coruscant Streets *Rhen Var Citadel *Rhen Var Harbor *Kamino *Mos Eisley *Dune Sea *Yavin 4 Temple *Yavin 4 Arena *Mustafar *Utapau *CIS Trade Federation Cruiser *Jabba's Palace *Gardulla's Palace *Kashyyyk Docks *Kashyyyk Islands *Death Star Category:Action Category:Battle Category:War Category:Star Wars Category:Sequel Category:Multiplayer Category:Single Player Category:PS3 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:3DS Category:3DS games Category:Wii games